


Follow the Spiders

by Miss_Femm



Category: Dracula (1931), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, Gen, Spiders, it could also be seen as a bit sad lol, or at least i hope it's funny, renfield being wacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Femm/pseuds/Miss_Femm
Summary: Renfield encounters the greatest snack he's ever laid eyes upon when he runs into Aragog's neck of the woods. (Incredibly dumb. Read at your own discretion.)





	Follow the Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Aragog was born in 1942. Yes, I know there's no way Renfield could get near Hogwarts or the Forbidden Forest. It's a crack fic based on a silly concept. I hope at least it is mildly entertaining because I enjoyed writing the goofy thing!

Renfield all but licked the ground as he tracked the spiders to their den in the wood. The little things were so sweet on his tongue; he felt like Hansel and Gretel at the gingerbread house. Even the bitter cold of the night and the thick darkness pressing in around him could not affect his bliss. He’d never felt more powerful.

To think that master must experience such ecstasy all the time, he thought as he pursued the spider trail on all fours.

Eventually he came to a clearing. Spiders teemed and rushed along tree roots. He could hear the chorus of their spindly legs, the clack-clack-clack of a million mandibles from every side. At first, he thought this was paradise before a great creature emerged from the darkness.

Then he realized THAT was paradise.

“I am Aragog,” the creature said solemnly.

A great stream of saliva rushed like a waterfall from Renfield’s lips. No Christmas dinner could ever seem as succulent. Even the worst glutton in Dante’s hell had never beheld such a meal. Renfield shivered—he could all but feel the blood coursing through the great spider’s hairy body. If his soul had not been so tainted already, he would have said it was worth tempting damnation for such a feast.

“Glorious, juicy spider!” Renfield cried before leaping onto Aragog’s face.

Unfortunately, Aragog did not regard the tiny human with the same amount of longing, but he proved a tasty morsel all the same.


End file.
